C'est assez pour l'instant
by Cata-Clo
Summary: L'écrivain et sa muse se retrouvent sur l'enquête du meurtre d'un mania de l'hôtellerie qui promet bien des rebondissements. Entre tâtonnements à propos de l'enquête et tâtonnements amoureux...


**Vous aussi vous trouvez horrible d'attendre chaque lundi soir la diffusion du nouvel épisode de la saison 4 sur ABC ? Voilà de quoi vous faire patienter un peu, un épisode de Castle à ma manière et en plusieurs chapitres… L'histoire démarre juste après l'épisode 4X01 mais il n'y aura pas réellement de spoilers… Si ce n'est que Kate n'est pas morte, mais on s'en doutait n'est-ce pas ?**

**Chapitre 1**

Le calme planait dans l'appartement new-yorkais du célèbre écrivain Richard Castle. Dans la chambre à coucher, seul le souffle un peu fort de l'auteur endormi brisait le silence du tout petit matin encore gris.

Lorsque la sonnerie de son portable retentit, Richard Castle s'éveilla dans un sursaut. Sa main plongea sur le téléphone posé sur la table de nuit et il bafouilla un « Castle » maladroit en le portant à son oreille.

- Beckett à l'appareil. On a un meurtre sur Central Park Street.

- Si tôt, maugréa l'écrivain en jetant un œil mauvais au cadran de son réveil qui affichait 05 :30.

- Le meurtre n'attend pas pour être puni, répondit le lieutenant avec une pointe d'ironie dans la voix.

- L'adresse ?

- Vous trouverez, c'est à l'hôtel The Empire. Suivez les flics en uniformes…

- The Empire ? Un meurtre dans un hôtel de luxe ? S'agit-il d'une célébrité mondialement connue ?

- Venez, vous constaterez par vous-même. Et n'oubliez pas le café, Castle, ajouta-t-elle après une petite pause avant de raccrocher.

Kate Beckett rangea son portable dans la poche de sa veste et enfila une paire de gants en latex avant de pénétrer dans la luxueuse suite de l'Empire. Ce cadavre avant même l'heure du petit déjeuner était un don du ciel, elle n'avait pas eu une minute de sommeil paisible de la nuit. Elle allait enfin pouvoir se raccrocher à des choses rationnelles : victimes, preuves, suspects, mobiles, indices, interrogatoires. La routine rassurante de sa journée qui chasserait au loin les mauvais rêves de la nuit, du moins jusqu'au soir.

Elle interrogea Lanie au sujet de l'identité de la victime, de son âge et des causes de la mort. Elle nota brièvement le profil du mort sur un calepin et se fit une liste mentale des questions à poser et des proches à interroger. Rayan et Esposito ne la rejoindraient qu'à la brigade mais elle comptait sur l'arrivée imminente de Castle. Elle savait qu'elle avait piqué sa curiosité en mentionnant The Empire Hotel, un des établissements les plus luxueux et les plus réputés de New-York : l'auteur adorait les meurtres dans la bonne société et il ne pourrait s'empêcher de se vanter de sa participation à l'enquête sur le meurtre d'une célébrité.

Castle déboula dans la suite 602 de l'Empire avec deux cafés. Beckett était penché sur le cadavre d'un homme d'âge mûr. Il avait visiblement pris une balle en pleine poitrine.

Il eut une petite grimace. Les meurtres par balle lui étaient devenus plus compliqués à gérer depuis la tentative d'assassinat de Beckett. Et, durant une courte seconde, c'est elle qu'il vit morte, allongée sur le sol dans une flaque de sang. Il chassa cette pensée sinistre de son esprit en secouant la tête et s'approcha de Lanie et Beckett qui discutaient de l'heure du décès.

Beckett se retourna, lui sourit à demi et tendit une main machinale pour prendre son gobelet de café avant de reporter son attention sur les propos du légiste.

Il nota qu'elle était blafarde, des cernes bleutés soulignaient ses yeux de biches. Elle manquait visiblement de sommeil et cela lui fit mal au cœur. Chaque jour des signes un peu plus visibles de fatigue physique et mentale s'ajoutaient à l'état de Kate et chaque jour durant une demi-seconde le cœur de Castle flanchait et les mots «Comment allez-vous ? » se bousculaient derrière ses lèvres mais il ne les sortait jamais. C'eut été inutile. Elle aurait menti.

Beckett reporta son attention sur Castle et il prit soin de chasser toute trace de compassion ou de pitié de son regard. Elle lui fit signe de s'avancer vers une autre pièce de la suite et ils se mirent à l'écart de la scène de crime pour ne pas gêner l'équipe scientifique qui déployait son matériel.

- Je suis soulagé, j'ai bien cru que Madonna était morte. Elle descend régulièrement dans cet hôtel, savez-vous ?

- Madonna, vraiment ? répondit le détective en haussant un sourcil.

- C'eu été un drame…

- La victime s'appelle Alistair Clark, c'est le propriétaire de la chaîne d'hôtels.

- Le Alistair Clark ? Le mania du secteur hôtelier dont la fortune est l'une des plus faramineuses des Etats-Unis ?

- En personne. Il avait 56 ans et comme vous avez dû le remarquer il a pris une unique balle en pleine poitrine. L'arme du crime est probablement ce 9mm, ajouta-elle en pointant du doigt une arme qu'un policier emballait précautionneusement. L'arme a été retrouvée sur les lieux et elle a visiblement servi récemment, ça serait l'arme personnelle de la victime mais la balistique nous confirmera tout ça avant le début de l'après-midi. Lanie estime le moment de la mort entre 20 et 22 heures, hier soir.

- Vivait-il ici ?

- Oui, d'après son majordome, Clark vivait à l'année dans cette suite. Sa femme possède également une suite personnelle deux étages plus haut. Apparemment, tout n'était pas au beau fixe dans leur mariage…

- Et où est-il ce fameux majordome ?

- Dans la chambre à coucher. C'est lui qui a trouvé le corps ce matin en prenant son service à 5 heures. Il vient habituellement faire le ménage dans le grand et le petit salon afin qu'ils soient présentables au réveil de Mr Clark. Il était très choqué, le psychologue l'a pris en charge.

- Allons donc voir si ce majordome n'est pas un fabuleux comédien qui surpris à voler dans le bas de laine de son maître l'aurait tué pour dissimuler les preuves, extrapola Castle.

- Je croyais qu'imputer le meurtre au majordome dévoué était une erreur de débutant…

- Ainsi qu'à la petite-amie ou à l'épouse bafouée…

- Donc Gates a raison lorsqu'elle vous traite d'écrivain amateur…

- Mais comme vous me le rappelez chaque jour, nous sommes dans la vraie vie et pas dans un de mes romans, lieutenant !

**A SUIVRE…**

**Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? **


End file.
